Karaoke Party!
by Cherri-Alice
Summary: One-shot of MakaxSoul includes song! :D


Karaoke Party!

Chap. 1

Nobody~

As Maka awoke she smelt something….something nasty like burnt ….burnt fish. She rolled over "knowing it was Saturday" and tried to go back to sleep but something else caught her attention.

FISH

BURNing FISH.

She quickly jumped out of bed grabbed her robe and left her bed room. Her asumption was right.

_Blair was cooking._

Maka knew that when Blair was cooking the house would burn down if she didn't act quickly.

"GoooooooD Morning Maka!" Blair said in a sing-song high pitched voice.

…and in about three seconds there was a _two _clouds of smoke.

One from Blair transforming into her hooker like clothes that would leave soul bleeding pools of blood from his nose While the other was from the cod.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Damn Blair" Maka cursed.

"What?" Blair said clueless.

"This is easy, "She started "Pump-pumpkin puma…"

"NO STOP BLAIR!" Maka choked out but it was too late the whole kitchen was flooded with pumpkin juice.

"Great and Soul is coming back this afternoon to." Said the soaking grumpy Maka.

"What do you mean? I thought he just got tired of your flatchested self but why did he have to leave me?" Blair said.

"He didn't leave us his stuff is still here you stupid moron, "she started," He left on an all weapons field trip so I couldn't leave. Also I am NOT that flat chested! What is with you people?"

Maka and Blair got to work mostly Maka but still they got it done. At a quarter to 3 o'clock Maka got dressed in a black graphic T that said "Where's the Beef?" with a pair of skinny jeans and DC sneakers. Blair however was nowhere in sight.

"Alright 4 o'clock and I'll leave." Maka reminded herself. Her and all her friends ~Death the Kid, Black*Star, Crona, Tsubaki, Soul, and the Twins~ were going to meet up at the karaoke bar that they all loved. So Maka got ready with the last touches to a cake she was secretly making for all her friends she told Blair but she knew to only herself it was to Soul. She had a crush on him since they met.

Exactly at four she left and Blair met her at the door of the karaoke bar where Patty was waiting.

"Hey you Quakers are late!" she started but stopped when she saw the cake, "And what do we have here..."

She tried to pry but Maka stopped her first. "It's for everyone Patty! And one of those everyone's is you now let's go in."

They walked through the doors and met in karaoke room 5. Everyone was there except Black* but not anymore. A shirrling sound came from the mic stand.

"Hey Guys! The one and only Black*Star who WILL surpass the gods is in the hoouussee! And I'll be your awesome DJ!" Shouted the every loud Black*Star.

Maka ran over to the table, sat the cake down by the other snacks, and went over to Soul.

"How was the um trip?" Maka asked him.

"Uh.. So uncool and kinda um well…" Soul replied.

"Is something wrong?" Maka asked Soul.

"I-I–I can't tell you." He said awkwardly.

"Why not?" Maka asked back. She had more to say but Black*Star had started something already.

"Alright first party game is up! Karaoke Top off! After the first singer the next will have to top it off but if you don't your elimated from the next game." he started, "I have already drawn but I think Crona the weakling should go first is Maka!" Black*Star finished then added a "BOO!" and shut up after he got a famous "Maka Chop!"

"Bittt…." Was all Black*Star could mumble out. Everyone else was laughing except Soul. He just had a face of pain as if he had been hit himself.

"Alrighty thherr . What will yer been sangen?" Black*Star choked out.

Maka Glanced over the crowd and looked out over to Soul.

"Everytime we touch by Cascada FT DJ Dynamite please." She replied.

The music had started….

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
>I still feel your touch in my dreams.<br>Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
>Without you it's hard to survive.<p>

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side.<br>'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
>And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
>I can't let you go.<br>Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
>They wipe away tears that I cry.<br>The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
>You make me rise when I fall.<p>

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side.<br>'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
>And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
>I can't let you go.<br>Want you in my life.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
>And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
>Need you by my side.<p>

The song was over and the crowd went wild except Black*Star and Patty, who were eating the cake. Soul was blushing but Maka was redder than the fireworks on the 4th of July. She got off the stage and went over Soul.

"That was the Coolest thing you've ever done." Soul said blushing a tomato red. Soul grabbed Maka's hand and pulled out in the hall.

"I have to tell you know what I couldn't tell you earlier…Maka I-I L..." and Patty barged out the room and started to maul a man's face. It was Black*Star hopped up on beer. "_He's sooo lucky tsubaki got sick and went home earlier." _Maka thought. Maka grabbed Soul and went outside it was misty and nighttime. Maka turned around to tell Soul something but then something different happened. Something very good indeed.

Soul had kissed Maka and it wasn't on the cheek. It was full on lips added tongue.

Tonight was the best night of her life!

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Hey guys been awhile! Thought about writing a one shot so here it is lookin for more might do another one about a different couple…..**_

_**Oh LA la!**_

_**LOLS anyways nice typen see ya'll later and don't forget!**_

_**Listen to the song and leave a review**_

_**Want me to write one about a couple you want? Message me!**_

_**Goo-Bai!**_


End file.
